


Sweet as Pie

by Jon_The_Cruel



Series: Disturbed Drabbles [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_The_Cruel/pseuds/Jon_The_Cruel
Summary: I was inspired by Ineedhelpandlotsofit and their requests. I hope you like the gift :)





	Sweet as Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Ineedhelpandlotsofit and their requests. I hope you like the gift :)

When Arya began to regain consciousness, she found herself naked and tied to a bed in a basement that was poorly lit. The only light source was a small candle on the bedside table. 

What had happened to her? The last she remembered had been eating with Hot Pie before losing consciousness. She tried to free herself, but she lacked the necessary strength to break the ropes that binded her.

After a few minutes, she heard the creaking of an opening door. Then, some heavy steps and the creak of a door again; but this time it was closing. After that, the sound of a closing lock.

Someone started coming down the stairs.

Arya tried to free herself with greater strength, but, it was pointless, all she could do was wait.

Finally, the mysterious footsteps finally came close enough for the light to shine upon his face. It was Hot Pie.

Arya immediately felt better, imagining that her friend had come here to free her.

“Hot Pie, I’m so glad you’re here! Untie me and explain to me what happened after we’re safe! And please, try to not look at me!”

But… Hot Pie didn’t say anything and only continued to watch Arya with an impassing look; which caused her to feel uncomfortable.

“Hot Pie, what’s wrong with you? Move your arse and help me!” She told him, this time harshly.

Hot Pie took a few steps forward to get closer to her.

“Are you stupid, Arry? I thought you were smart, but I never would have imagined that you'd fall into my trap. Thanks to the Sweetsleep, that I found in your bag, it was easy for me to knock you out. You slept for a whole night and I wanted to take you while you were sleeping, but then I wouldn't have had any fun.” Hot Pie said as he grinned the last sentence.

“Hot Pie, what do you want? You are scaring me! Free me immediately or I swear I will cut your fucking throat when I’m free!” Arya growled, thrashing at the bindings on her wrists in an attempt to free herself.

“Oh no dear Arry, I don’t think you will go anywhere. Do you know why I did it? Because I want you. I never had anyone before. I’m a common baker's apprentice and maybe I can aspire to a peasant girl. When am I ever going to get a chance to bed a highborn like you?”

“You sick bastard! I swear I’ll cut your cock, bake it into a pie and make you eat it before I kill you!” Arya growled.

“Oh, I don’t think so my little wolf. I think that for now, you will be the one to taste my cock through your cunt. Maybe in the future, your mouth will have the pleasure, but I’m sure you’ll bite it the moment your tongue touches it!”

Hot Pie took off his trousers, revealing that he wasn’t wearing anything under them. His fat cock was already hard and ready for her tight virgin hole.

He slowly climbed upon her and took his position, his cock already poised at her entrance. A fat baker's apprentice was ready to claim Arya Stark of Winterfell, the daughter of the honorable Eddard Stark. How could this be? It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be her brother, Jon. Or Gendry.

<p><img src="<https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/612172022641983563/634381995757010974/image0.jpg>" alt="" width="325" height="325" /></p>

“You fat bastard, this is my last warning! Leave me and run away as far as you can, because if I find you then you will regret the day your whore of a mother birthed you!” Arya growled, spitting in his face as soon as she finished.

But Hot Pie didn’t care. He shoved his cock in her cunt and started thrusting. Arya screamed in pain as she felt his fat cock inside her.

Meanwhile, he grabbed her small tits with huge, calloused hands and squeezed them.

Arya was trying to free herself in every way she could. But the ropes were still too strong for her. Meanwhile, Hot Pie was thrusting faster, taking gradually her virginity as his cock was kissing her inner walls.

Then, something unusual happened. Arya Stark, the little wolf of house Stark, started crying. She was losing her virginity because of a fat commoner who tricked her. She felt weak, she wanted her beloved Jon to be here so he could behead this monster. But Jon was at the Wall, hundreds of miles away from her.

“Aye Arry, you feel so good! A commoner riding a Wolf, something fitting for a ballad! My little northerner whore!” Hot Pie said while moaning. With every thrust, the fat on his legs swayed.

Arya was trying to fight the tears that were flowing down from her eyes, but it was useless. Hot Pie increased the pace of his thrusts and started squeezing her tits harder. In the end, she surrendered to her fate and suffered passively her own fate.

Suddenly, she felt his seed spilling inside her as he groaned loudly. It was done. Arya Stark, a member of one of the most ancient Houses of the Westerosi nobility, lost her virginity to a fat commoner boy against her will.

Hot Pie removed his cock from her cunt with a grin on his face. She was still crying and refused to look him in the face.

“Arry, did you enjoy this? I think this will be the beginning of a wonderful relationship! When I’ll trust you, your little mouth can taste my cock and my seed. Meanwhile, we will continue this way, let's say… twice a day!”

He put again his breeches and started to walk away. Arya still refused to look at him.

Suddenly he stopped and say one last thing before climbing the staircase.

“Ah, right. Forget about Moon Tea, my little whore. If I manage to put a child in your belly, I’ll be very happy. They say that fucking a woman carrying a child is something that should be tried! And maybe we can hope to have a little girl, I'd have a lot of plans for her when she grows up.”


End file.
